In general, a hearing aid is attached to an ear when in use. In an initial stage, an audiologist can minutely adjust fitting information (e.g., a sound control, a frequency amplification condition, etc.) to an audiogram of a corresponding user. However, the user encounters various sound environments in daily life. In this case, if the fitting information is not correctly changed according to the environment, the user experiences an inconvenience. However, whenever the user's environment is changed, the hearing aid is detached from the ear to adjust the fitting information and is then attached again, which is a very cumbersome task. Further, since an ordinary user cannot directly adjust the fitting information, aid of the audiologist is necessary.
In addition, since the hearing aid operates in a state of being attached to the ear of the user, it is inconvenient and cumbersome for the user to correctly recognize an operational situation of the hearing aid in daily life. As a representative example, a case may frequently occur in which the user determines that the hearing aid is broken even if a normal operation is impossible simply due to a power shortage. This may be because the user fails to correctly recognize the power shortage situation.
In order to reduce such an inconvenience, an electronic device may control the hearing aid according to a surrounding situation of the hearing aid, or may display a current state (e.g., an operation, a surrounding environment, etc.) of the hearing aid.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.